1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to a cable connector assembly, particularly to a cable connector assembly for a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector.
2. The Prior Art
There is a trend in the computer field to use USB connectors in place of most of the I/O connectors, such as D-Sub connectors and Mini-Dins. Several USB connectors designed in accordance with the Universal Serial Bus Specification Revision 1.0 have been disclosed in U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 08/533,794 and Taiwan Patent Applications Nos. 84218007 and 84113371. These connectors, however, have the shortcoming that their plug section may deform or even fracture when an external force exerts on it.
Hence, there is a need for a cable connector assembly having a structure strong enough to eliminate the above-mentioned defect of the current connectors.